Luchando por el Amor
by Gato Lee
Summary: Rock Lee es una persona positiva pero muchas veces se desanima...esta vez él debe animarse y enfrentar y luchar por su amor...si es que realmente lo desea.
1. Chapter 1

**Luchando por el Amor**

Rock Lee se sentó en la silla de su comedor. Había estado pensando en lo que quería decirle durante todo el día. Él quería que al menos Tenten supiera cómo se sentía, pero se preguntó si ya Neji le había dicho a Tenten. Se volvió a levantar de su silla cuando de repente un muchacho de pelo amarillo lo miraba desde la ventana de su casa.

"Hola cejas grandes! Quieres entrenar hoy?" Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa. Rock Lee suspiró y se preguntó qué pensaría Naruto de su situación. Después de todo, se las arregló para llegar a Sakura en un movimiento rápido.

Rock Lee le abre la puerta y responde "no Naruto hoy no, tengo un asunto muy importante para resolver", y le cerro la puerta, pero Naruto lo bloqueó. "¿Esta algo mal Cejudo? Tu cara esta roja", preguntó Naruto, mirándolo con curiosidad. Rock Lee sentía que su cabeza se estaba quemando. "No es nada Naruto, por favor déjame, además ¿No deberías estar con Sakura ayudándola a dar a conocer las misiones a la generación más joven? Tu es el sexto Hokage, y eres el héroe de toda la aldea después de todo", dijo Rock Lee, con la esperanza de que Naruto lo dejara en paz. Pero paso todo lo contrario, en lugar de que Naruto se fuera, él entro y cerró la puerta. "Yo no me voy a ir hasta que escuche lo que esta pasando", dijo, Naruto.

Rock Lee suspiró, tal vez debería por lo menos decirle a Naruto."Yo ... eh ... tienes un problema," dijo él, con el rostro sonrojeado. Naruto hizo una seña con la mano para que Lee continuara. Rock Lee contó hasta tres y lo dijo todo. "Quiero decirle a Tenten que me gusta!" Dijo prácticamente gritándolo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto se echó a reír tan fuerte que se le salieron las lagrimas .Naruto se secó las lágrimas y dijo: "Neji sigue tratando de enamorarla, pero ella no le presta atención a él.

Naruto se rascó la barbilla, pensativo "Tu puede ser el que ella quiera escuchar. Rock Lee puso una cara de confundido…. Naruto al ver esa cara le pregunta que paso?

Es que no te entendí lo ultimo que dijiste dijo Rock Lee. Naruto suspira y dice bueno lo que yo me refiero es que ella tal vez te de una oportunidad!" dijo él, dándole una palmada en la espalda Lee alentador. "En este caso yo, le diré lo que siento por ella!" dijo Lee que apretaba sus puños. "Ese es el espíritu! Ahora ve a buscar a Tenten!" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que parecía que podría cortarle la cabeza a la mitad. Lee se dio la mano con el Hokage y salió de la casa para ir a la campo de entrenamiento donde estaba Tenten. El joven chuunin respiró hondo y llamó a Tenten.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? "dijo Rock Lee. Tenten le dijo a los niños a siguieran practicando el lanzamiento de kunai y entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde Rock Lee estaba parado. Tenía el pelo en sus dos habituales moños, su pergamino que lo llevaba en la espalda, y como de costumbre Neji fue detrás de ella. Tenten parecía estar irritada y con razón, Neji seguía preguntando por qué ella no podría ir a una cita con él.

A pesar de que Neji era su rival, Rock Lee quedó impresionado por la persistencia de Neji."Sí, Rock Lee? ¿Qué es?" Tenten le preguntó. Neji se quedaba mirando a Lee.

Rock Lee tragó saliva y dijo: "Me preguntaba si podía ayudar a formar a los niños con el TaiJutsu," hizo todo lo posible para no quedar de ridículo. Tenten estaba un poco sorprendida, pero ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Claro, tu eres un experto en TaiJutsu por lo que va a ser perfecto para la formación de ellos. Vamos Lee," Tenten tomó su brazo y lo llevo a donde los niños.

"Niños déjenme presentarle a alguien por favor", dijo. Tenten anunció que quería hablar con ellos, y luego le presentó a los niños, su maestro de TaiJutsu. En algún momento, Rock Lee se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba mirando desde las gradas, mirándolo directamente a él, y Naruto tuvo una ceja levantada. Quedó claro en que la expresión de Naruto le pregunta si le dijo a Tenten lo que sentía. Rock Lee le dio una expresión de que no. Naruto saltó de las vigas del techo y cayó junto a Rock Lee. Tenten se sorprendió por lo que dio una rápida reverencia y dijo: "Señor Hokage

Rock Lee se suponía que debía hacer algo antes, pero supongo que no lo hizo", dijo Naruto en su mente, echando una rápida mirada a Neji y Rock Lee. A continuación, Naruto le dio un pequeño empujón a Lee dándole a entender a Rock Lee que debería hablar con Tenten.

Rock Lee sentía que sus manos empezaban a sudar, su rostro comenzó a arder, y su corazón lo sentía en la garganta. Por último, preguntó: "Tenten crees que tal vez podríamos almorzar juntos?" Neji lo miraba y se hecho a reír, esta bien dijo Tenten. Neji dejo de reírse bruscamente y dijo Queeee?

Lee no pudo contener su alegría por el hecho de que ella había aceptado, y dijo: "Entonces pasare por tu casa a las 4 en punto. Voy a traer los almuerzos", sonrió Tenten y dijo que ella debería irse a casa y tomar una ducha antes de su almuerzo. Más tarde, cuando Lee estaba por el supermercado, Naruto se le acerco a él y dijo, con incredulidad general, "No puedo creer que realmente consiguieras la aceptación de Tenten. Tal vez no hay esperanza para ti"

Lee le dio un profundo suspiro y dijo: "Naruto creo que entiendo por qué Tenten seguía negándole a Neji. Tal vez me estaba esperando para preguntarle. Ya sé que suena un poco extraño, pero creo que posiblemente podría ser el caso, "Él le dio a Naruto una mirada de soslayo. "Podría ser, no sé. Lo único que sé es que Tenten puede que te gusta o no. Uno nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar las mujeres. Sakura fue la que dijo Te quiero en primer lugar, me acuerdo que te abofeteó cuando ella le dijo que," dijo Naruto riendo al recordarlo. Naruto no pudo terminar porque no aguantaba la risa. Rock Lee le dice ya basta Naruto deja burlarte de mi. Ok dijo Naruto dejando solo al cejon.

Lee había llegado a la casa de Tenten. Lee respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. Espera un momento, cuando se abrió la puerta. Tenten salió con un vestido de color amarillo, el pelo suelto y un sombrero en la cabeza. Ella dijo: "He pensado que podríamos ir por el río para nuestra salida. ¿Está bien?" Lee estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la bonita que se veía ella y en realidad no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho, pero él hizo un gesto débil de que esta bien. Tenten le había pedido a Lee que si él podía llevarla.

"Yo no quiero que arruines este vestido tan hermoso... así que está bien", dijo Lee sin embargo, había insistido en absoluto que él debía cargarla a ella y el almuerzo. Así que se inclinó para dejar que Tenten subirse a su espalda. Se puso en sus brazos cómodamente y Tenten cargaba el almuerzo en una mano. Lee se enrojeció un poco, porque ella estaba sentada en sus manos de tal manera que tuvo que maniobrar para no tocarle tanto el culo en todo el viaje.

Sentía que Tenten le daba fuerza a él. Se sentía a gusto con el pecho de Tenten presionando contra su espalda. Se sentía muy feliz. Rock lee noto que Neji lo seguía. Rock Lee no le importaba. Él había conseguido su deseo y Neji no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lee llegó al río y dejó que Tenten abajara. Tenten tomó la cesta de comida de su brazo y lo dejó sobre la blanda hierba. Se sentó en la hierba y esperó a que Rock Lee a sentarse a su lado. Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras sacaba todos los bocadillos Lee había traído. Tenten entregó su parte, y después de un rato empezaron a hablar.

Neji los miraba desde la distancia. Rock Lee siguió hablando con Tenten hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse en el horizonte. Tenten había preguntado si podía ver la puesta de sol y Lee había dicho que no había problema, la llevo a la cima de una colina grande. Tenten dijo: "Gracias Lee.

Siempre me da una sensación de comodidad para ver la puesta de sol", le dijo Lee a ella. Ambos se sentaron y vieron el sol. En algún momento Tenten había puesto su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rock Lee, porque ella estaba un poco soñolienta. Después de que el sol se había ocultado, Lee estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Lee se sonrojó al ver que Tenten dormía muy cómodamente y con cuidado, y en silencio, se puso la mano en la cara, y le dio un beso rápido. Tenten se agita en su sueño, pero ella no se despertó. Rock Lee la recogió y se coloca ella en la espalda, cogió la cesta de comida y se fue con ella.

Él llegó a la casa de Tenten y abrió la ventana de la habitación de Tenten. Entro a la habitación y amablemente se quitó el sombrero de Tenten y la colocó sobre la cama. Luego tomó la sabana y la arropo. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la ventana, pero fue detenido por el Hyuga.

Neji no se veía nada contento como cuestión del hecho, parecía absolutamente furioso. Él dijo: "Lee tu debes escucharme. He estado tratando de ganarme el corazón de Tenten durante varios meses, Tenten mantuvo rechazándome y tu sabe que es así..." Lee interrumpido, pero fue detenido por Neji."Déjame terminar. Me encanta Tenten, y te puedo asegurar que yo voy a luchar por ella si es necesario", dijo Neji, poniendo su típica pose de combate. "¿Estaría tu dispuesto a luchar por ella?" Le preguntó Neji.

Rock Lee pareció sorprendido porque nunca había visto tan molesto a Neji antes. Lee rápidamente miró a Tenten, donde dormía cómodamente. De alguna manera, eso era lo único que tenía que aceptar el desafío. Y él dijo: "Si tu me está desafiando a un duelo... Acepto. No voy a ir fácil sólo porque éramos compañeros de equipo. Voy a aceptar el desafío", dijo Lee apretando su puño. "Por el amor de Tenten!"


	3. Chapter 3

Neji bajo las manos y luego dijo: "Entonces, nos encontraremos mañana en el mismo lugar donde le diste el beso a Tenten. Voy a estar esperándote para pelear ", le dijo Neji, Lee le da una mirada de enojo, y luego Neji se fue.

Lee se sintió muy nervioso por esto. Rock Lee no podía utilizar ninjutsu que era probable que no sería capaz de ganar. Tenten comienza a agitarse en la cama. Entonces Lee rápidamente cerró la ventana con suavidad. Rock Lee se preguntó si debería decirle a Naruto de lo que iba a suceder. Tal vez incluso podría encontrar una manera de poner fin a esta lucha innecesaria. No tenía miedo a pelear, él tenía miedo de que puedan herir gravemente Neji.

Rock Lee caminaba por la calle y Naruto fue corriendo hacia él. Él dijo: "Bueno, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué pasa, te rechazó o algo así?" Rock Lee negó con la cabeza. "No, Neji me ha retado a un duelo por la mano de Tenten. Pero estoy preocupado por hacerle daño",Naruto se hecho a reír, "tu no tiene que preocuparte por hacerle daño a Neji. Es un hombre duro! ¿Recuerda cuando le gané en la arena?" Rock Lee asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, tomó un puñado de ataques a bajarlo, e incluso después de que apenas mostró signos de estar gravemente herido. Así que lo que estoy diciendo es que no te preocupes por él. Al luchar contra él que él de todo lo que él tiene! " Naruto sonrió y le dio el visto bueno. "Te garantizo que puedes ganar en contra de él!" Rock Lee le dio una gran sonrisa. Naruto siempre encontraba una forma de levantarle el ánimo. Cuando Naruto se fue, Rock Lee estaba pensando en algo peligroso. Estaba pensando que, como último recurso, que usaría las 8 puertas interiores. "Sólo como un último recurso", dijo. Llegó a su casa y entró. Encontró el lugar muy tranquilo. Al igual que la casa de Tenten. Agarró una bola de arroz de la nevera y se sentó.

Él no dejaba de preguntarse a si mismo acerca de la batalla entre él y Neji. Recordó lo que dijo Naruto, Lee suspiró él tenia mucha probabilidad de perder a Tenten para siempre, cerró sus puño con fuerza. Se acordó de cuando él le gustaba Sakura, y se acordó de cuando Naruto le dijo a Rock Lee que le gustaba Sakura. Después de que Lee no había intentado enamorar a Sakura nunca más. Solo eran amigos ahora.

Lee se metió en su cama y cerró los ojos para pensar. Se preguntó si Tenten incluso le gustaba, lo que si no era más que feliz de que un día? Pero entonces ¿por qué se ha hecho todo un nudo? Todas estas cuestiones Rock Lee las soñó. Por la mañana olía a algo dulce. Este aroma suave lo despertó de su sueño. Él hizo sus estiramientos matutinos habituales, y luego entró en la cocina. Para su gran sorpresa, vio a Sakura allí, Naruto también estaba allí. Sakura miró por encima del hombro y sonrió cuando vio a Lee. "Buenos días, Lee, el desayuno se viene en un momento. ¿Ha tenido un buen descanso?" "Sí Sakura. ¿Te importaría decirme lo que está cocinando?" dijo Lee. Sakura alegremente a cabo el recién hecha Ujikintoki Kakigori, (un dulce japonés especial) y lo puso sobre la mesa. Naruto se tragó su pedazo de dulce y dijo: "Tú realmente vas a necesitar energía para hoy ", indicó Naruto para que se sentara. Lee se sentó y levantó su cuchara, recogió un pedazo con delicadeza y se lo comió. El sabor era tan delicioso que hizo su lengua jamás olvidara lo sabroso que era. Hace mucho tiempo que habría dicho que el caramelo lo llenó con el poder de la juventud, pero hoy las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Naruto y Sakura se quedó confusos y Sakura preguntó: "¿Lee te encuentras bien? ¿No te gustan los dulces? "Lee levantó la mano y dijo: "No, éste es el mejor dulce que he probado! No hay nada malo en ello. Sakura suspiró: "Bueno, sólo se veía triste eso es todo "Lee continuó dando mas escusa, "¡Oh, es que estoy preocupado por Tenten. Yo... yo no creo que Neji jamás me deje verla de nuevo si pierdo. Yo sólo..."Sakura interrumpido dándole una bofetada a Lee. Lee sostuvo la mejilla mientras que Naruto lo regañaba. "¿Qué te pasa hoy! ¿Qué pasó con ese Cejudo que yo conocía? ¿Estás consumiendo droga últimamente?

Yo sé que tú puedes ganarle a Neji. ¿No Entiendes eso? " Naruto se sentó alado donde Lee estaba sentado y le ofreció su mano, "¿Estás dispuesto a ganar o qué? ¿Vas a luchar por el amor de Tenten o no?"

Lee miró sorprendido. Ahora Lee comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces sonrió, tomó la mano extendida de Naruto y le dijo: "Sí, voy a tener éxito en derrotar a Neji para que yo pueda ser capaz de demostrarle que yo soy digno de amor de Tenten"

Naruto sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda, "Ese es el Rock Lee que yo conocía! Bueno es hora de ir al campo de batalla" Parece que de alguna manera Ino consiguió la información de la lucha y se puso en contacto con todo el mundo y ahora el pueblo entero acudió a animar a los concursantes.

El pueblo siguió a Lee todo el camino hasta la colina. La gente traía bocadillos, algunos vendedores estaban vendiendo bocadillos a los carros que iban a ver el evento, y algunas personas estaban corriendo un pequeño juego de apuestas. Al parecer, la mayoría votó por Neji.

Neji había llegado a la colina en unos 30 minutos, sin embargo a Rock Lee le tomó cerca de 1 hora para llegar a la colina. Neji parecía bastante difundida por el hecho de que Lee lo había mantenido esperándolo. Tenten llevaba un vestido azul pálido con una cinta de la cintura de color amarillo, que también llevaba un sombrero azul claro con flores en el encaje. Rock Lee vio que se veía hermosa. Neji le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa amable. Un hombre había dibujado el campo de batalla con un pedazo tiza blanca, y el mismo hombre de pie en medio del campo y llevó a cabo la señal de que el combate empezaba.

Neji corrió hacia Rock Lee y su Byakugan se activó y que él estaba claro de que no daría marcha atrás. Rock Lee levantó los brazos y se movió a un lado de forma experimental. Neji apuntó con su puño suave hacia Lee y Lee esquivó. Lee rápidamente respondió con un tornado de la hoja. Lee continuó bombardeando a Neji con la hoja de torbellino y otros ataques. Neji hizo un salto hacia atrás para mantener su distancia y dar rienda a sus 8 trigramas 64 palmas de las manos. Por suerte, Lee logró evitar, pero los fotógrafos estaba muy sorprendido de la batalla que a cada segundo le tomaban foto.

Lee se atrevió a echar un vistazo a Tenten, y ella lo miró horrorizada, dándole a entender de que se concentrara en la pelea y Lee se sintió nervioso. Neji aprovecho ese tiempo y utilizó su capacidad de puño suave. Lee no pudo escapar a tiempo y recibió el ataque de frente. Él se estrelló contra un árbol de pino (que arrojan varias agujas) y Neji vio su oportunidad, lo utilizó la técnica de rotación y las agujas de pino empezó dispararse como kunai y perforaron traje de Lee y la piel. No tenía otra opción, Rock Lee abrió la primera puerta. Al instante se sintió revivido e inmediatamente Lee usó su flor de loto y Neji fue lanzado en el árbol más cercano de roble. Lee otra vez miro a Tenten y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Era obvio que ella no esperaba que Lee usara la flor de loto sobre él.

Neji se levantó y lanzó otra vez las 64 palmas de las manos. Esta vez, Lee era vulnerable y Neji fue cruel en su ataque. Enfrentándose de nuevo no tuvo más remedio que abrir la segunda puerta. Sintiendo la fuerza de nuevo. Lee estaba a punto de abrir la quinta puerta cuando Neji usa su puño suave otra vez. La gente gritaba de la emocionante pelea y horror como Lee estaba sangrando. Se podría decir Neji estaba herido, pero no tan mal como él, y él siguió luchando. Después de una hora de lucha extrema, Lee cayó al suelo. Estaba lleno de golpes. Neji estaba casi encima de él, y Neji estaba a punto de acabar con él, cuando Tenten gritó, "¡No! Neji por favor!" Ella corrió hacia el campo y se puso delante de Rock Lee y la máxima potencia de puño suave, fue directo en el corazón de Tenten y ella cayó al suelo.

Shizune (que era un miembro de la audiencia) salió al campo y le tomó el pulso. Lee se quedó en estado de shock y Neji estaba temblando de la vergüenza. Shizune se abrieron los ojos como platos, "Sakura ¡Te necesito!" Ella gritó y Sakura salió corriendo. Shizune se puso las manos sobre la herida y Sakura hizo lo mismo y el resplandor del chakra verde emanaba de sus manos. " El ataque de Neji era tan fuerte que Shizune dijo si se pierde más sangre se va a morir. Los ojos de Neji se pusieron enormes y el corazón de Lee dio un giro de muerte. Una pregunta que corría por la mente de esos dos," ¿Qué pasaría si Tenten muere? "


	4. Chapter 4

Un largo momento de silencio y de preocupación paso, Sakura y Shizune consiguieron cerrar la herida. "Hemos cerrado la herida, pero todavía hay una hemorragia interna. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital", dijo Shizune, pusieron a Tenten en la camilla y corrieron tan rápido como pudo hacia Konoha. Neji se sorprendió todavía en silencio.

Rock Lee no se quedó parado por mucho tiempo y comenzó a cojear hacia el hospital de Konoha. La apertura de las puertas había dejado una gran tensión en su cuerpo. Lee sintió los brazos adolorido." Naruto llega donde Lee y le dice hiciste un gran trabajo cejotas" dijo Naruto, para darle una gran sorpresa a Lee." Naruto, ¿por qué Tenten hizo eso? ... Ella casi muere tratando de salvarme..." Lee deja que ese hecho pase" No lo sé Lee, pero creo que tal vez ella realmente le gustas. ¿Qué te parece?" Lee era demasiado débil para responder y después de un momento perdió el conocimiento debido a sus lesiones. Lee estaba en un sueño... él sabía que era un sueño, porque Tenten corría hacia él en ese hermoso vestido morado. Ella no podría estar sana después de lo ocurrido." Lee!" -Gritó una voz desde muy lejos. ¿Quién era ese? "Lee!" Se volvió a llorar. ¿Por qué no se vaya? Justo en ese momento, el mundo de los sueños a su alrededor empezó a desmoronarse. Lee abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Neji estaba parado mirándolo con una cara seria. Parecía que no había dormido en mucho tiempo. Donde estoy? En el hospital dijo Neji, " ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Neji?" Lee preguntó medio dormido." Me di cuenta de algo." Neji se sentó en la silla de visitante para que pudiera escuchar mejor. "He sido ciego. Yo no quería admitirlo, pero... yo sabía en el interior que te gustaba Tenten. Por lo tanto... no voy a perseguirla mas." Neji se detuvo un largo rato. "Hay que ir a verla, los médicos dijeron que tu eres lo suficientemente bueno como para hablar con ella." La cara de Neji se dirigió a la máxima urgencia. "Ella ha estado en coma durante más de un mes. Los médicos dicen que puede morir. Yo creo que... tal vez si estás cerca de ella se puede recuperar." Lee se tomó un momento para asimilar todo esto"

Voy a ir a verla," dijo Lee, no era una tarea grande para salir de la cama. Lee todavía tenía que cojear un poco para poder caminar. Lee salió de su habitación y Neji le siguió." Ella debe estar en el pasillo, último de la derecha." "Gracias Neji", respondió Lee y cojeando por el pasillo. Lee se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación de Tenten. Él respiró hondo y entró. Un solo rayo de luz del sol iluminaba la habitación. Tenten se hallaba inconsciente en la cama del hospital, el monitor del corazón junto a la cama le daba un ritmo constante. Lee camino a la cama y se aferró a la mano de Tenten. A pesar de que estaba en coma sentía que tenía que decirle cómo se sentía."Tenten, sé que no me oye, pero debo decirte algo.

Cuando era más joven yo estaba enamorado de Sakura pero con los años me doy cuenta de lo mucho que has madurado y crecido, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer. Es horas de decirte mis sentimientos. Siento que, Te amo. no estoy seguro si me gusta lo mismo y es por eso que debo pedirte Tenten ... ¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?, te lo pido "De repente se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Tenten fueron ligeramente abierta y su boca se convirtió en una leve sonrisa. "Es una propuesta de matrimonio?" pregunto Tenten, Lee tragó saliva y respondió con un "Sí". La sonrisa de Tenten se hizo más grande, "Entonces acepto..." Tenten volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormida. Lee se sentía muy contento, como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Había hecho su confesión y le reconoció. Neji se había dado cuenta también de que Tenten amaba a Lee. Había salido de su estado de coma a causa del amor por Rock lee. Si Lee no se había levantado el valor de confesar a continuación que él nunca habría conocido.

**Por lo tanto, si alguna vez realmente se preocupan por alguien, les dice cómo se siente, uno nunca sabe si esa persona te ama también. Gracias a Dios que esté cuento tubo un fin feliz. Me gusta mucho esta clases de historia es tan romántica….**

**FIN**


End file.
